There is a great need for the development of experienced research mentors in the field of rehabilitation science and especially in the care of older adults. The candidate is a Physiatrist in the Department of Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation (PM&R) at Harvard Medical School applying for a K24 mid-career development award. His current projects are directed towards the goal of developing care paradigms for older adults addressing the prevention of mobility related disability. Another goal of his work has been the mentoring and training of new investigators in geriatric rehabilitative Patient Oriented Research (POR). He has mentored 16 trainees over the last 12 years in POR and has served as Director of Research Training and Education for the Department of PM&R for the last 4 years. Additionally, he serves as Medical Director of the Spaulding Cambridge Outpatient Center. Currently, the candidate is only able to dedicate 5% effort towards mentoring of trainees in POR. Under this award, he will be relieved of sufficient clinical and administrative duties to dedicate 40% effort towards mentoring. Two recently funded grants will serve as the platform for this grant proposal: a NIH funded longitudinal cohort study (1R01AG032052) and a R24 award known as the Boston Rehabilitation Outcomes Center (BROC) Network (1R24 HD065688). These two 5-year grants are in their initial stages of funding and will provide the platform for 4 newly proposed projects that will be conducted by mentees. Resources supporting the training and development include the Harvard Clinical and Translational Science Center, the BROC, the Massachusetts General Hospital Clinical Research Program and the Department of PM&R. Elements of the training will include direct mentoring with the PI, training in the responsible conduct of research, training in research project management, data analysis training and support, biostatistical consultation, and a K24 advisory board consisting of senior scientists who have all previously co-mentored trainees with the candidate. Redundancies have been built into the offerings for research training, career development funding and supplemental funding in order to provide varying options that successfully serve the individual needs of all trainees. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: There is a great need for physician researchers who can serve as mentors for trainees wishing to pursue careers in geriatric rehabilitative research. The candidate is a physician trained in Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation who has over 10 years of experience mentoring junior investigators and conducting research addressing the prevention of mobility problems among older adults. This grant will fund a research mentoring program under his leadership.